


It Hurts but In A Good Way

by belovedcupid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dream Smp, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedcupid/pseuds/belovedcupid
Summary: Sometimes it'll hurt, sometimes it won't.Just mostly one story each chapter, never related unless I decide to do multiple parts to one.I'm fairly new to writing so I'll be using this as a way to grow. Please leave tips for progress!I hope you enjoy my stories!
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	It Hurts but In A Good Way

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put warnings before any angst chapters, even if the angst is small!

idk what this is

i figured out what it was

**Author's Note:**

> i despise you all.


End file.
